companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/ModernCombat Proposed Fraction 1
NATO Europe After a year of stalemate after stalemate, the U.S. has called the rest of NATO to join it's crusade against the Chinese. Germany and Great Britain then join the U.S. cause. NATO Europe units are generally more expensive than their counterparts in any other fraction, but they are more versatile and are somewhat more powerful. Their units focus on abilities and upgrades. Tier One: Field Headquarters Truck The Field Headquarters truck is NATO Europe's First Command Unit. Buildable Units: Infantry Squad LGS Fennek Tier Two: Support Truck The Support Truck is responsible for additional infantry and advanced armor. Cost: 400 Manpower 50 Fuel Buildable Units: Pioneers FV 107 Scimitar Wiesel 2 Tier 3: Armor Truck This is the final building, and is where powerful Infantry Fighting Vehicles are built. Cost: 500 Manpower 70 Fuel Buildable Units: FV510 Warrior IFV Puma IFV Field Defenses Concertina Wire: Barbed Wire in it's latest form. Builders: Infantry Squad, Pioneers HESCO Bastion: These Kevlar-lined sandbags allow them to serve as excellent cover and have good durability. Builders: Infantry Squad, Pioneers Roadblocks: Roadblocks are masses of concrete reinforced with steel that uncrushable by all vehicles. Builders: Pioneers(After Doctrine unlock) MAG Emplacement: Identical to U.S. version. Builders: Cannot be built, only appears as base area defense. Infantry Squad Infantry Squads are tough and powerful infantry. They are capable of creating basic field defenses, and after upgrades, do just about anything. Infantry Squads are mostly composed of German Infantry. Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Deploy Marksman: Snipes at a single enemy infantry unit. Requires upgrade. Cost 25 Munitions per use. Build Field Defenses: Opens up sub-menu of Field Defenses Concertina Wire HESCO Bastion LGS Fennek The Leichter Gepanzerter Spähwagen (Light Armored Vehicle, in German) Fennek is a basic reconnaissance vehicle used by the German Army. Excellent against snipers and chasing enemy infantry. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities None. Pioneers Pioneers are the builders and heavy support units of NATO Europe. They are relatively weak at first, but with a few upgrades Pioneers can be very powerful multitask infantry. 'Details' Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Repair: Order the squad to preform repair of a vehicle or base building. Deploy C4: Plants C4 at any location on the map. Requires upgrade. Build Field Defenses: Opens up sub-menu of Field Defenses Concertina Wire HESCO Bastion Build Base Buildings: Opens up sub-menu of Base Buildings FV 107 Scimitar The FV 107 Scimitar is a light recon vehicle armed with a 30mm chaingun, making it lethal against infantry and low flying aircraft. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities None. Wiesel 2 Armored Weapons Carrier The Wiesel 2 AWC is a highly versatile weapons system, capable of deploying from a CH-53 Sea Stallion, making it very well-suited for airborne operation support. It has a MG3 in it's most basic state, but after upgrades it can be devastating. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Fire HOT: Fire a single HOT on a target. Requires upgrade. Cost 30 Munitions per use. FV510 Warrior The FV510 Warrior is a versatile armored infantry fighting vehicle, armed with a powerful L21A1 30mm RARDEN chaingun, not too unlike the M2 Bradley of the U.S. Army. 'Details' Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Load Troops: Allows up to 6 Infantry to enter the Warrior IFV. Looses this ability once upgraded with MILAN Missile Pod. Puma Infantry Fighting Vehicle The Puma IFV is one of the most well-protected IFVs in the world, thanks to it's modular AMAP armor. It also includes a deadly Mk. 30-2 30mm chaingun, excellent firepower against less-armored vehicles. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Fire Spike LR: Fires a single Spike LR ATGM at a target. Requires Upgrade. Cost 50 Munitions per use. Doctrines Urban Combat Doctrine The Urban Combat doctrine focuses on close-range combat and anti-garrison abilities. Choosing this doctrine allows defensive Roadblocks and excellent late-game firepower in the form of a very versatile armored platform. Tree Left: Intelligence 1)Situation Awareness Drones fly around the map, allowing your troops to detect incoming vehicles that are outside of their regular LOS. 1 CP 2)Recon Run Allows a Eurocopter EC135 to fly along a determined path, revealing all in it's flight path. 2 CP, 50 Munitions per use. 3)Intel Decoy Allows decoy artillery barrages and real barrages to be deployed. 2 CP, 100 Munitions for Real Barrage. Right: Ground Support 1)Roadblocks Roadblock are masses of concrete reinforced with steel, making it able to make maneuvering difficult for an enemy's armored vehicles. 1 CP, Built by Pioneers 2)Strosstroppen Allows a squad of elite anti-garrison troops to assist you in urban operations. 2 CP 3)Peace Support Operations Allocates a powerful Leopard 2 PSO to support urban operations. Doctrinal Items Leopard 2 PSO Strosstroppen Roadblocks Special Forces Combat Doctrine The Special Forces Combat doctrine focuses on infiltration and raids. Choosing this fraction makes it possible to call in Special Forces of Europe and air support. Tree Left: Airdrops 1) S.A.S. Helidrop Allocates an elite Special Air Service squad to come onto the battlefield from an American Blackhawk helicopter. 3 CP 2) Wiesel 2 Airdrop Allow a friendly CH-53 Sea Stallion to paradrop a single Wiesel 2 equipped with a HOT Launcher onto the battlefield. 3CP, 500 Manpower Right: Support 1) J-STARS Support Ask a friendly American J-STARS to decrypt enemy communications, allowing you to know every move done by them, whether it's requisitioning or building. 1CP 2) Eurocopter Tiger Assault Requisition an Eurocopter Tiger to take up a position on the battlefield and destroy all in it's range with it's GIAT 30 chaingun and Hydra Rockets. 3 CP, 175 Munitions(Reskined Apache) 3) Eurofighter Typhoon Bombardment Allocate an Eurofighter Typhoon to destroy a massive area with a single Storm Shadow missile. 3 CP, 250 Munitions(Reskin F-16) Doctrinal Items S.A.S. Eurocopter Tiger Eurofighter Typhoon Armored Combat Doctrine The Armored Combat Doctrine focuses on late game dominance. Excellent armored choices and self-propelled artillery make any player using the armored combat doctrine very, very deadly late-game. Tree Left: Vehicle Upgrades 1) IR Imaging Allows your vehicles to use onboard IR Imagers to detect vehicles outside of their LOS. 1CP 2) Programmed High Explosive Allows your vehicles to fire Programmed High Explosive rounds for superior anti-infantry and anti-tank capabilities. 1 CP 3) Advanced Modular Armor Protection- Ballistic Heavy Allocates AMAP-BH armor to your vehicles to boost their resistance to anti-tank threats. 1 CP Right: Vehicle Support 1) Artillery Backup Allocate a powerful PzH2000 Self-Propelled Howitzer to the field for fire support. 3 CP 2) Armored Spearhead Call in a Leopard 2A7+, a Main Battle tank capable of crushing anything in it's path. 4 CP Doctrinal Items Leopard 2A7+ PzH2000 Strosstroppen Strosstroppen are specially trained infantry that are very adept at anti-garrison operations. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Grenade Out!: Orders the squad to throw a single incendiary grenade. Cost 20 Munitions per use. Throw C4 Charge: Orders the squad to throw a single C4 charge. Requires upgrade. Cost 25 Munitions per use. Leopard 2 PSO The Leopard 2 PSO, or Peace Support Operations version can be viewed as the world's best MBT for urban combat. Equipped with more effective all-around protection, a secondary weapons station, a bulldozer blade, a shorter gun barrel, close-range surveillance ability (through camera systems) and further changes to improve its perseverance and mobility, it can be a powerhouse in urban combat. Details Unit Costs Upgrades No upgrades available. Info The Leopard 2 PSO always has it's bulldozer active, therefore it is a vehicle capable of flattening roadblocks(no other unit can). Abilities: None. Special Air Service The Special Air Service originates to WW2, where a small group of Commandos, about 60 men strong, went on sabotage and disruption missions deep in enemy territory in North Africa. Today, the S.A.S. are arguably the world's finest Special Forces, haven done just about everything and dictated what Special Forces do. They fast-rope form a Blackhawk Helicopter into the field on revealed territory. Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Grenade Out!: Orders the squad to throw a grenade at a position or target. Cost 20 Munitions per use. Eurocopter Tiger The Eurocopter Tiger is only available as part of the Eurocopter Tiger Strike package. (Designed to have the same effects as Apache attack, just reskin Apache) Eurofighter Typhoon The Eurofighter Typhoon is only available as the deliverer of the Mk. 82 bombs in Typhoon Bomb Strike. (Designed to have same effects as V1, but aircraft can be shot down) Leopard 2A7+ First displayed to the public in Eurosatory 2010, the Leopard 2A7+ is another version of the amazing Leopard 2 series. This latest modification includes modular armor, 360° protection against shape charges and mine protection increase the survivability of the tank in urban operations. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Fire Missile: Fires a single LAHAT ATGM at a target. Requires upgrade. Cost 50 Munitions per use. PzH2000 The PzH2000 is one of the most powerful self-propelled artillery systems in the world today. It's ability to fire five rounds in it's MRSI(Multiple Rounds Simultaneous Impact) mode can make it's strikes have absolutely no warning. Details Unit Costs Upgrades No upgrades available. Abilities Howitzer Barrage: Launches a salvo of 155mm shells into a designated target area. MRSI Barrage: Launches five rounds that hit the targeted position simultaneously. Excellent against enemy targets that can move. Costs 100 Munitions per use. Category:Blog posts